


Mærket

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ikke rettet, Mark of the Outsider (Dishonored)
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Corvo tænker på hvorfor han fik det mærke på sin hånd, og hvorfor Emily nu også har det.





	Mærket

Det var mørkt udenfor, og det eneste lys man kunne se i horisonten var et par skibe ud på vandet. Corvo gik rundt i det store værelse ham og Jessamine havde delt engang, men som nu føltes meget tomt. Der var gået mange år siden hendes død, men Corvo havde stadig ikke accepteret det. Han vidste godt at det havde været værst for hans datter, Emily, men det var alligevel svært at acceptere. 

Dengang havde Corvo reddet Emily fra de folk, der havde kidnappet hende. Det havde ikke været nemt, og han havde mistet meget i den tid, men han ville gøre det igen hundrede gange hvis det kunne redde Emily igen. 

Da han kiggede ned på sine hænder så han igen på det sorte mærke, der havde været der siden dengang. Han havde lavet en aftale med den sort-øjede gud, for at kunne straffe de mennesker, der tog Jessamine fra ham og Emily. Hvad det havde betydet for hans sjæl var han stadig usikker på, men det kan ikke være noget godt. Han havde fået nogle kræfter han stadig ikke havde brugt til det maksimale. 

Nogle af kræfterne, der var blevet tilbudt til ham, havde været for grusomme, selv for ham. Han havde ikke brug for blodtørt eller evnen til at få vagterne til at blive til støv når han dræbte dem. Han ville ikke dræbe nogen, punktum. Hvis bare han havde de kræfter der kunne hjælpe ham med at snige sig forbi folk, eller til at gemme sig i skyggerne, så behøvede han heller ikke at dræbe nogen. 

Emily havde også fået mærket. Corvo havde godt set det, også selvom hun prøvede på at skjule det. Efter han havde været lukket inde i sten, og Emily havde været i Karnaca, var hun begyndt at gå med handsker hele tiden. Nogen gange var det ikke engang på begge hænder, bare den venstre. 

Det var ikke til at vide hvad Emily var blevet nødt til at gøre for at få ham tilbage, men det kan ikke have været noget godt, for hun havde lukket sig mere inde i sig selv efter det. Hver gang han prøvede på at snakke med hende om det, havde hun bare vendt sig om og gået væk, med hvilken som helst undskyldning hun troede ville virke. 

Rygterne om hvad der faktisk var sket i Karnaca, da kejserinden havde besøgt byen, blev fortalt overalt i Dunwall, og Corvo havde da også hørt en masse forskellige historier. Mange af dem håbede han på ikke var sande, og nogen af dem var så overnaturlige at de næsten ikke kunne være sande. Heller ikke med et vidst mærke på ens hånd. 

Dengang Jessamine blev taget fra dem, havde Daud også brugt sine kræfter, som han fik fra den sort-øjede gud. Han havde hoppet over tagene og helt hen til Jessamine og de andre. Men der var noget underligt ved den måde han gjorde det, for hans folk kunne også gøre det samme som ham. Ifølge guden selv var der hånd lidt under en håndfuld, der have hans mærke i den generation, så det gav overhovedet ikke mening at omkring ti mennesker kunne bruge sådan nogle kræfter.

Han måtte have fundet en måde at dele dem med andre mennesker, uden at de behøvede at få deres eget mærke. Det var ikke som om de lod være med at prøve. Corvo kendte alt til de underlige ritualer folk prøvede på for at få gudens opmærksomhed. Han ville ikke engang have mærket, men på en eller anden måde endte han som en af de eneste, der havde det. Hvorfor guden også havde valgt hans datter var over hans forstand. 

Corvo stod og kiggede over horisonten da de sidste lys slukkede, og besluttede sig for at gå i seng. Det havde været en lang dag, så han lagde den fælde han altid havde foran hans dør om natten, og sørgede for at vinduerene var lukket med brædder. Noget ved de seneste par hændelser i hans liv havde gjort ham mere paranoid end før, men det var også okay. Bare det ikke skete igen.


End file.
